Get Thee To A Nunnery
by Juliefan1
Summary: Why Did the Reverend Mother become a nun? Why was she still in a monastic order in 1992 when many nuns were working among people? Read of the life of the Mother Superior and her biological sister who is modern nun with a passion for social justice and embraces the reform of the Catholic Church.
1. Chapter 1

Get Thee to a Nunnery

Mary Ward was shaking and sobbing. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She looked again at the letter from Her Majesty's Armed Forces." We regret to inform you…" He's gone forever. He was the only one for me, she thought. Why did I tell the Armed Forces they should contact me, if anything happened to my fiancé? It would have been easier to hear the news from her prospective in laws. She felt as though she could stay in the school dormitory forever. She heard knocking.

"Go away!" The door opened. The head of her house Sr. Mary Peter walked in noticing her pupil was in great despair.

"Mary, my dear, what's wrong, my child?"

Mary didn't want to talk, so she shoved the letter into Sr. Mary Peter's hands.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. Would you like a hug?" Sr. Mary Peter was tearing up as she read the tragic news.

Mary nodded and hugged the kind nun.

"Here, take a handkerchief." Mary did.

"I don't want to go to the graduation ceremony tomorrow. The headmistress can give me my diploma. I want to stay here and pray, to be alone, forever and ever."

"Mary, these walls were not meant to shut out problems. You have to face them. You can't stay here forever." Sr. Mary Peter was concerned for her pupil.

"Must I attend the graduation ceremony?"

"Yes, Mary. I am here if you need to talk and so are the other Sisters and Father Smith, if you need to. You missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry!"

"I'll bring you some food. I can't let you go hungry."

"Yes, Sister."

"Mary are you all right? We missed you at dinner." Her kind and studious roommate, Catherine asked as she walked into the room.

"Please, just let me be!" Mary snapped.

"Mary I was going to the chapel. Do you want to come and pray there with me?"

"Yes, Sister."

Once at the chapel Mary prayed the Rosary and recited every Latin Hymn, chat and liturgical reading she knew. She was afraid, alone and without a purpose. She didn't know how she could go on with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

If You're going to San Francisco

"Mary, I hope you have a wonderful new life in San Francisco. Will you be teaching with your sister?" asked the school's Reverend mother about Mary's biological sister, a nun, who followed a classmate to San Francisco and was teaching music at a parish school.

"No, I'm going to join a cloistered convent."

"Oh you'd make a wonderful teacher, Mary."

"I chose not to. "She mumbled.

"May God Bless you Mary."

"May he bless you too." Mary had felt void of emotion lately. She said goodbye without tears.

Once she arrived in San Fan Francisco, she was met by her Aunt Elizabeth. Who then took her home.

"Mary I'm sorry for your loss. I understand how you feel." She had been devastated when she learned of the death of Mary's parents five years ago and now felt the same way about Mary's fiancé.

"I don't think you do." Mary said coldly.

"I am very sorry for your loss, though, dear. Will you be joining your sister as a teacher?"

"No, what churches have a cloistered convent?"

"You aren't going to teach?"

"No" Mary said quietly.

Poor, dear. Maybe Robert can talk to her when he comes home, thought Elizabeth of her husband a psychologist. Once Mary was shown her room, she declared she would stay there until dinner. Robert had just come in the door.

"Hi Robert."

"Hi Elizabeth. Where is Mary?"

"Oh, Robert I'm so worried about her. She's really depressed."

"It's understandable. She's so young and war is a horrible way to lose a loved one."

"She refuses to leave her room until dinner."

"Maybe I can help."

"Oh please do Robert!"

"I will honey."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hi, Robert."

"Hi, Father O'Brian. Still can't stand Angelica's cooking?" He asked of the priest's housekeeper.

"No I told her I'd been invited to dinner. You are kind enough to tell that your door is always open."

"Why don't you fire her if she can't cook", asked Elizabeth.

"Oh it doesn't seem right. She is such a sweet older Italian woman. She thinks working for me is wonderful! Has your niece arrived yet?"

"Yes, she's very upset", said Elizabeth.

I will pray for her. Do you think she'd want to talk to me?"

"She's told me about her desire to join the convent. It's all she wants, it seems."

"Maybe we can talk after dinner."

A few minutes later, Mary came down for dinner.

"Father O'Brian, this is my niece Mary."

"Hello, Mary."

"Hello, Father. Aunt Elizabeth was telling me about the convent. Could you tell the Reverend Mother I want to become a nun?"

"I can give you her phone number, Mary."

"Oh thank you, Father!"

The next morning Mary called the convent and explained hastily why she wanted to join the convent.

"Reverend Mother I feel now that since I can't be William's bride, I am called to be a bride of Christ."

"If you truly feel that's God's will. I would be happy to accept you as a postulate", the Reverend Mother replied. She then gave more information about the religious order and the convent. Mary was convinced; this is where she'd belong. She had visited her sister earlier and didn't think she could work with young children, she wanted to spend her life in solitude and reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

St Catherine's

The next morning Mary was anxious to get to Mass. She always loved going to Mass, but was looking forward to meeting nuns of the convent. She was wearing black like she had been since the day she hear her fiancé died.

"I like that outfit on you Mary" commented her aunt at breakfast.

"Thank you."

I think you'll like St. Catherine's. It's a beautiful church. The convent has a choir that sings every Sunday and so does the church"

"I like to sing." It was the first thing Mary had said that wasn't about the convent.

"Oh, so do I! Are you a Soprano or Alto?

"Soprano."

"Oh me too! We have a church choir too. Father O'Brian sings in the choir. He sounds like Bing Crosby."

"He asked the choir director if they could sing a song The Bells Of St. Catherine's", said Robert.

Mary had never seen The Bells of St. Mary's and didn't get the reference.

"He hasn't been here for breakfast lately, "Elizabeth observed.

"He's discovered cereal."

At St. Catherine's Mary loved what she saw. The church was beautiful, the choir sounded wonderful, and the sermon was good. After the service she met the Reverend Mother.

"I'm ready to begin my life as a postulate as soon as possible."

"Would you be ready to come tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You are welcome. God Bless you. "The Reverend Mother smiled.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Mary?" Her aunt and uncle were talking to her the next morning.

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth. Do you not believe me?" Mary was upset.

"I do, Mary."

"It seems like there can never be enough nuns in the Ward family. My sister, your sister and now you! Sisters, Sisters, there were never such devoted sisters."

"I'm very glad we are in such a religious family." Mary gave her uncle a dirty look about his last comment. How dare he use an Andrews sisters comment to talk about nuns!

"Well so am I. Mary I was just having some fun."

"I don't think I shall ever have fun again."

"Mary do you want to talk?" Robert was very concerned. What a depressive statement for a young lady beginning a new chapter in her life.

"No I don't. If you are so glad to be in a religious family, why don't you and Aunt Elizabeth want me to join the convent?"

"You are very upset and are grieving and I'd like to help you through that."

"I'm so sorry Uncle Robert, but I don't believe in psychology unless one is really crazy! I know that God, our Holy Mother and the Saints will continue to watch over me, that is all I need."

"Oh I see. You will continue to be in my prayers."

"Thank you everyone. You are all very kind. May God bless you all." Mary hastily began walking to the convent. Her aunt and uncle began to pray that she would have a good life there.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary was enjoying her life at the convent. When she wasn't praying, worshiping or in confession, she was singing. Singing in the choir is what she loved! She considered it an important part of her religious life. For 20 years singing in the choir and visiting with her family had been the highlights in life. She thought her life would always be like this, not like her sister; who was grateful for the modernization of the church, was college educated (most nuns were nowadays), spent time working directly with the poor and had political views.

By 1965 the school her sister had taught at was in a neighborhood that was no longer filled with Catholics of European descent, but the sisters did not start a school in the suburbs. They stayed where they were providing education to a rising minority population. One day in March of 1965, Mary's sister, Sr. Mary Patrick was thinking about the Civil Rights Movement while watching the students outside from the window of the music room.

"Hey y'all I know a game everyone on this playground can play, The Name Game!" declared an 8th grader named Shirley. Sr. Mary Patrick was interested in what this game could be. "Shirley! Shirley, Shirley bo Birley Bonana fanna fo FirleyFee fy mo Mirley, Shirley!"

What a catchy little tune, and a silly little game thought Sr. Mary Patrick. By the time it got to "And then I say the name again with an M this time and there isn't any name that I can't rhyme", Sr. Mary Patrick wanted to go out on the playground and dance with the students, but refrained herself from doing so.

"Sr. Mary Patrick, a letter has come for you", declared the school principal Sr. Mary Joseph.

Sr. Mary Patrick smiled and gasped. "Oh my goodness. I have been asked if I would like to join a number of Catholics who are going down to Selma to protest against what happened last Sunday. Dr. King has called for clergy and others to join him in a march."

"How wonderful! You may go. What a wonderful opportunity. May God bless you and watch over you. I pray that it will be more peaceful than Bloody Sunday."

"Thank you, so do I."

A few minutes later she called her sister.

"My dear it's so improper, so dangerous. I can't believe you are doing this!" Mary exclaimed.

"Oh but I must. It is the Christian thing to do!"

"But this Dr. King fellow isn't he Protestant?"

"Why, yes, but this is what I feel called to do."

"I see, well I'll pray for you dear. I can't help but worry for my sister, even though you are older."

"I understand. God bless you, dear."

"I will listen to the radio to hear what happens next week."

"Oh I can't wait!"

"Goodbye, Peace be with you."

"And also with you."

That night Mary prayed and prayed for her sister. She hoped she would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Father Lewis, I'm so glad we both are going down to protest!" Sr. Mary Patrick declared on her way to the airport.

"So I am Sr. Baez. Would you like to sing some protest songs?"

"Oh Father, if you call me Sr. Baez, I'll have to call you Fr. Dylan.

"My name is Bob Dylan. I'm a Jewish boy from Minnesota with a unique voice and socially relevant message", said Father Lewis doing a Bob Dylan imitation.

"Oh, Father I can't stop laughing! Let's sing We Shall Overcome!"

They sang at full volume, promoting what they knew was right. Then they began to sing Carry It On.

As they pulled up to the airport terminal some hippies saw Sr. Mary Patrick with her guitar case.

"It's the singing nun, man, and a priest."

"I am a singing nun; others like to call me Sr. Baez."

"Groovy!"

"Have a nice day, God Bless you."

Many people asked her if she was The Singing Nun in the airport. She said no again and again.

Once in Selma, the day seemed to go well. She was in solidarity with all sorts of people Black, White, Catholic, Protestant and Jewish, all protesting against the racial injustice and hatred. Sr. Mary Patrick talked with others Catholics and led the protesters in song. She picked up the nickname of Joan Baez in a wimple. In the evening everyone met at a black church where they prayed and sang. It was so moving and inspiring. She felt the presence of God, she shouted Amen & Halleluiah along with the Black protesters. She was exited, passionate about the cause and felt truly blessed.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to head back to the convent", said Sr. Mary Patrick, ready to go back to her loggings.

"Oh ok, be safe", Father Lewis was chatting with a minister and rabbi.

As she was walking back to the convent she was singing a new Hymn based on the prayer of St. Francis. When she got to the lyrics where there is hatred, let me bring your love, an old pickup truck pulled up.

"Why look who we have here, I know who you are, you're a N****r loving Papist!" Evil was in his eyes and his voice was filled with venom. A muscular man and his other crony circled her.

Where there is hatred, let me bring your love. Sr. Mary Patrick kept on silently reciting.

"Good evening gentlemen. Would you please let me pass?"

"Why would I let you get away? Let me introduce myself. I am the Grand Dragon of the Alabama KKK."

"Lord forgive you, for you know, not what you do, you evil men!" Sr. Mary Patrick was trying to be strong.

"We know and like what we do, you N****r lovn' Papist. Shut up!" Smack! Sr. Mary Patrick fell to the ground and was dragged away; kicking screaming and praying.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sr. Mary Patrick was carried away she smelled alcohol on the breath of her captors. She continued to pray hoping she would be able to escape. She was terrified. Would they kill her, harm her friends, burn a cross on the church's lawn? She was then thrown into the pickup truck. Her captors were very intoxicated.

"Let's go burn a cross! Yeah!" said the Grand Dragon.

"This is what happens when you people don't head our warnings Yehaw!", said his crony who must have been driving 90 miles per hour.

Sr. Mary Patrick clutched her rosary tightly, praying it in fear for her life. Before she knew it she was flying forward through the windshield as the truck collided with another vehicle. She was immediately unconscious.

A few minutes later as the emergency vehicles were arriving, Fr. Lewis stopped to see what was happening. Very intoxicated rough middle aged men were being placed on stretchers. Then he saw Sr. Mary Patrick on the hood of the car. He rushed to the scene.

"Gentlemen, what was Sr. Mary Patrick doing with you?"

"Comin' with us to watch us burn the cross on the convent lawn and then we had other plans for her!" The Grand Dragon laughed evilly.

Her wimple was on her head but was torn and she was unconscious. As he saw her lying there, Father Lewis began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. Please live, Sr. Mary Patrick! I shouldn't have let you leave by yourself!"

A few minutes later, Father Lewis was singing Marian Hymns as Sr. Mary Patrick's doctor was trying to reduce the swelling in her brain, caused by the accident. He knew that she would feel comforted if she woke up hearing the hymns.

"Does she have any family we should contact?" asked the doctor.

"A nun at St. Catherine's Convent in San Francisco, Sr. Mary Joseph, I hope and pray she may be able to be granted permission to come down to be with her."

"So do I father", said the nun who was helping tend to Sr. Mary Patrick.

"Should I be thinking about giving last rites?"

"We don't know yet, if she will live or not." The doctor responded.

Back at St. Catherine's convent, in the middle of the night, Mother Superior turned on her light and said, "Something is not right." The telephone rang.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith at St. Mary's Hospital in Selma. Sr. Mary Joseph's sister is in a coma, here."

"Oh, dear!"

"May Sr. Mary Joseph come down to be with her sister?"

"Oh of course, the poor dear. How is she?"

"In a coma."

"I will pray for her."

"We will pay for Sr. Mary Joseph's transportation."

"God Bless you. You are very kind."

The next morning, Mary was anxious to see her sister, hoping she would still be alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Mary approached the hospital the next afternoon, she was terrified of what she would see. She prayed and prayed. Although she didn't fully understand her sister's passion for the reforms of Vatican II and her strong desire to protest, she still loved her with all her heart and hated those wicked men who kidnaped her.

"Good evening sister, I'm looking for the room of a Sr. Mary Patrick. She came to the Emergency Room last evening."

"Room 110. God bless you, sister."

"Thank you", replied Mary.

As she approached her sister's room she could hear a soothingly beautiful voice singing Mother Dear O Pray For Me. It was Fr. Lewis.

"Hello I'm Sr. Mary Patrick's sister, Sr. Mary Joseph."

"I'm so glad you could come."

"My dear, I'm here. I've been praying ever so hard for you." Tears began rolling down Mary's cheeks. She felt foolish having Fr. Lewis see her cry.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"Please Father."

Mary began to sing.

Hail, holy Queen enthroned above, O Maria.

Hail, Queen of mercy and of love, O Maria.

Triumph, all ye cherubim, Sing with us, ye seraphim,

Heaven and earth resound the hymn:

Salve, salve, salve Regina!

"Can you hear me? Do you understand what you hear? Remember when you sang that at my conformation? Oh darling I don't want you to become a vegetable."

She grabbed her sister's hand and decided to do something she had seen a doctor do in the movies many years ago.

"Squeeze my hand, dear"

She did so! Mary couldn't believe it! She glanced toward heaven and mouthed thank you.

"Doctor, Doctor!" Mary ran as fast as someone in a full habit could run.

"Yes, Sister?" asked the doctor.

"I asked her if she could squeeze my hand and she did."

"Good."

"That's wonderful" said the nun/nurse who had come with the doctor.

"What happened?" asked Fr. Lewis coming in the room.

Mary told him.

"Saints be praised!" Fr. Lewis started singing Now Thank We All Our God.

"Sister, Father, this is good news, but it may be a long road to recovery."

"Oh, will she ever be the same again?" Mary asked.

"It's too early to say yet."

"Oh, the poor dear. Will she have to spend her life in an institution?" Mary asked.

"That's highly unlikely I think."

"Thank God." Mary did not want that for her sister.

"It will probably take a lot of therapy, but if the recovery goes smoothly she'll be able to live independently."

"I pray she won't be crippled for life."

"She can hear you", said the doctor.

"I hope you'll be better soon, dear."

"Can you open your eyes, for me?" asked the doctor.

She did.

"You are in the hospital. Fr. Lewis is here and so is your sister."

" S- Si.."

"Are you trying to say sister?" Mary began to cry. This was her older sister, who used to help her as a child. Now she couldn't even speak properly.

"Hello", Mary and her sister's uncle Robert and Aunt Elizabeth had arrived.

"You came, how wonderful."

"I'll let you spend some time alone, would you like me to come back later and lead us in prayer?"

"Pease do, Father", said Mary.

"Remember, her attention span is probably very short at this point. She will tire easily. Just relax Sr. Mary Patrick." Said the doctor, leaving with the nurse.

"How are you, Mary?"

"Oh Uncle Robert, my big sister needs me. But I must return to the convent soon. Will you and Aunt Elizabeth.."

"I've taken a leave of absence from work."

"Thank you!"

"Hello, honey." Elizabeth addressed her older niece.

Sr. Mary Patrick opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi",said Robert.

Sr. Mary Patrick didn't respond this time. She was tired and barley aware of her surroundings. Everyone gathered to pray together, thankful their loved one and friend was conscious once again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, dear", said Mary as she greeted her sister the next morning.

Sr. Mary Patrick's eyes opened about a minute after. Mary was happy that her sister was still responsive.

"I'm going to have breakfast. Fr. Lewis is going to pray with you" Mary explained.

Upon hearing the word pray, Sr. Mary Patrick reached for her sister's Rosary Beads. Mary was pleasantly surprised her sister could associate the Rosary with prayer.

"Those are mine, dear. These are your Rosary Beads." Mary held her sister's Rosary and smiled again when her sister reached for the Rosary.

"Good Morning Sr. Mary Patrick. Well the swelling has gone down slightly. Can you squeeze my hand, Sister? asked the doctor as he entered the room with a nurse. She did so and began reach for her Rosary again.

"She reached for mine earlier and opened her eyes after I greeted her."

"How wonderful", replied the nurse.

"Yes. You will start therapy today, Sister", explained the doctor.

"I told her Fr. Lewis was going to pray with her, first", explained Mary.

"Ok I'll tell the therapists."

"Thank you."

"Good Morning Sister, I'm going to pay with you. Would you like to pray the Rosary with me?"

Fr. Lewis smiled as she began to reach for her rosary.

"Hail Mary full of grace…"he began.

Mary sat in the hospital cafeteria alone slowly sipping her tea, trying not to cry.

"Hello, is this seat taken?", asked a nun who had approached Mary's table.

"No it's not", tears begun to flow. Mary felt ashamed and wanted to run and hide.

"My name is Sr. Bernadette. I am the hospital social worker, if you would like to talk, or just cry somewhere else, you may come to my office."

"Please show me to the chapel."

"Certainly Sister."

Once she got to the chapel, Mary cried and cried. She began to sing Mother Dear O Pray For Me. She hadn't noticed the priest/chaplain walk in.

"Good morning, Sister."

"Oh Father, forgive me, I must look so foolish."

"You are troubled. I don't mind if you cry. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you. Oh Father, those horrid men, who are as bad of the devil himself have harmed my sister."

"Oh, they sound like awful men."

"I warned her not to come to Selma. "

The priest then realized that this woman's sister was who he read about in the paper. The poor woman she must be suffering so.

"I believe she was doing what she thought was right. Think of how brave she was, along with all of those who recently came to Selma."

"It seems as though my family has been persecuted ever since Henry VII started his own church, but I never thought someone I loved would be hurt like this! I hate those evil, foolish, ignorant, Protestant men's vulgar actions!"

The priest found it amusing that she was dwelling on the fact they were Protestant, not White Supremacists. "Sister, I would like to pray for you, your family and those men."

"You think praying for them would work?"

"I don't know, but instead of hating, we could try to help them through prayer."

"It seems so hard, but I'll try, Father."

Together they prayed for Mary's sister and family, as well as the men who kidnapped her.

"Thank you, Father.."

"Williams, but you can call me Father, Bob."

"I'm Sister Mary Joseph. May God bless you."

"May he bless you too."

"Mary, I thought I might find you here", said Uncle Robert entering the chapel.

"Uncle Robert, this is Father Bob."

"Hello, I'm Robert Ward"

"Hello, Robert."

"Uncle Robert, how is she?"

"A confused, but a very determined therapy patient."

"I will go back to her now. Thank you, Father Bob."

"You are welcome, Sister."

"AHH!" Sr. Mary Patrick let out a frustrated scream.

"I understand it's frustrating, Sr. Mary Patrick, but thanks for your hard work today. Later on the speech therapist will come", said the young physical therapist, who had recently graduated.

Sr. Mary Patrick smiled. It was difficult to talk and move, that frustrated her. She didn't remember what brought her to the hospital either.

"Hello, Uncle Robert told me you were very determined", said Mary returning to her sister's room.

Sr. Mary Patrick slowly nodded, then closed her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Diana Brown, physical therapist."

"I'm Sr. Mary Joseph. How is my sister?"

"Weak, but as you said a very determined patient."

"You always were stubborn, dear", Mary whispered to her now sleeping sister. She then took a seat and spent the rest of the day with her sister.


	9. Chapter 9

"OWW!" moaned Sr. Mary Patrick, the next morning.

"Here, let me help you. When you press this it gives you more pain medication", explained Mary while pressing the button connected to the infusion pump.

"Good morning Sister, I want you to blink once, if the answer is yes. Does the front of your head hurt?", asked the nurse who had come in upon hearing Sr. Mary Patrick.

She blinked once.

"I'll tell the doctor, but your sister did the right thing in pressing that button. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Pr-, Pray?" Sr. Mary Patrick asked with great difficulty.

"Do you want me to pray with you?" Mary asked.

"Hail M-ary", she struggled.

"Yes,dear. Let's pray the Rosary."

Sr. Mary Patrick wished she could grasp the Rosary, but couldn't. She was very frustrated.

"Damm!" she exclaimed.

"Margret Elizabeth Ward!", exclaimed Mary who was not amused.

"Sister Mary Joseph, it's common for TBI patients to get aggressive and upset. Think of how you'd feel." The doctor had just entered the room.

"Dear it must be upsetting not to be able to grasp your Rosary and pray it, but with the Lord's help you will get better. Mary and the saints will pray for you too!"

Sr. Mary Patrick smiled. Mary prayed the Rosary with her, feeling glad she could be useful. She decided she would spend the whole day with her sister encouraging her in her therapy and offering her moral support.

"Good morning, Sister Mary Patrick", said the nurse.

Mary was going to leave as the nurse changed her sister's bedpan, but Sr. Mary Patrick had a look on her face that said don't leave me, so she stayed. The doctor then observed and assessed his patient.

"The nurse will bring you breakfast, but first we are going to help you sit up", the doctor explained. Soon after the nurse brought a nutritional supplement. Sr. Mary Patrick tried to grasp the cup but couldn't.

"Let me help, dear", after she had come back from the chapel yesterday, she had become an active caregiver and advocate for her sister. She held the cup up to her sister's lips.

"Sister Mary Patrick, you will have physical therapy soon", explained the doctor.

"I'll stay with you, this morning", Mary affirmed.

"Good morning Sr. Mary Patrick. Would you like to hear some music?" Fr. Lewis had just stepped in the room.

Sr. Mary Patrick smiled. He began to sing Mother Dearest, Mother Fairest. Sr. Mary Patrick continued to smile.

A few minutes later, Sr. Mary Patrick had physical therapy. The therapist did some stretching and worked on holding things. By the end of the session Sr. Mary Patrick could hold her Rosary, but not move the beads.

"Ros- ar-y"

"Yes, dear, you can hold your Rosary. You did very well today." It saddened Mary to see her sister accomplish so little, but she was still proud.

"Good morning", said Uncle Robert carrying two cups of coffee and handing one to Mary. Aunt Elizabeth was beside him.

"Good morning, thank you."

"Rob- ert?" Sr. Mary Patrick questioned.

"Yes and Elizabeth", he replied.

"Hello, how are my favorite nieces? "asked Elizabeth They were her only nieces.

"I'm a bit better and Margret has made some improvement haven't you, dear?"

"Ros- a-ry" Sr. Mary Patrick held it up to show her aut and uncle.

"Can you let go?" asked Diana, the therapist.

Sr. Mary Patrick did so with great difficulty.

The rest of the day seemed to go by slowly. The occupational therapist and speech therapist had a therapy session. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted, but pleased at the small accomplishments.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ma-ry!"

Mary quickly sat up on the pull out couch, realizing that tonight she had to head back to the convent at the end of the day.

"What dear, can you tell me what you want?"

" Hel-p"

"Can you press this button?" Mary handed her the call button. With great difficulty she pressed the button.

"How wonderful, dear."

When the nurse arrived, Mary gladly announced that her sister had pushed the call button.

"Good, now what is it you need?"

"Wa-ter."

"I just brought a fresh pitcher in here a few minutes ago. Here, can you hold the glass?" the nurse asked

"So hard!" Sr. Mary Patrick almost dropped the glass, but the nurse caught it.

"Mary?"

"You want me to hold the glass? I hope it won't always be difficult to do, dear." Mary held the glass as her sister sipped from a straw. After breakfast Fr. Lewis and Mary prayed with Sr. Mary Patrick as they had done every day. She was so proud when she could actually move her Rosary beads.

"Oh I'm so happy you can move your Rosary, dear.

The same routine that had been happening for the past week occurred. Sr. Mary Patrick's physical therapist came; her occupational therapist came as did the speech therapist. Two highlights occurred that day in therapy.

"OK, Sister, Mary Patrick I want you to try to sit up without help", said Dianna, the therapist. It took forever, but Sr. Mary Patrick was able to sit up and was exhausted after words and her bed was moved to support her siting in bed.

"Very good, Sr. Mary Patrick."

"Wonderful, dear!"

"Can't walk!" Sr. Mary Patrick commented. She wanted to be recovered as soon as possible. She still remembered that this summer she was going to University of San Francisco to start her Masters program and she was determined to do so!

"Oh I hope you do, dear!" Mary exclaimed.

"Even if you may not walk again, you still could lead a productive life", suggested Dianna.

"God will help me!" Sr. Mary Patrick declared with difficulty.

"Yes, dear. My goodness that's your first sentence since the accident!"

Sr. Mary Patrick smiled.

As the day wore on Mary prayed that she would be able to remain strong when she returned to the convent. She had thanked God every day that Mother Superior had allowed her the week visit and knew that her aunt and uncle would be good caregivers.

"Margret, I have to return to St. Catherine's now. I promised I would be back by tomorrow morning."

"Pray with me?"

"Of course I will! Fr. Lewis?

"I'll say a prayer with you." He prayed a prayer of healing and prayed for the family.

"Oh thank you for everything Father!"

"Don't go."

"Oh my dear I must. God has given you all these wonderful people to help you. It'll be all right. Peace be with you.

"And also… with you." Sr. Mary Patrick said slowly.

"Dona Nobis Pachem", said Mary as she gave her sister a gentle hug. After saying her goodbyes she cried and prayed until she reached the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Sr. Mary Patrick had been transferred to a rehab hospital in San Francisco. She could now sit at the edge of her bed, but could not stand up without help. She spoke short sentences more often, now. She was surprised to see her friend, the first lay teacher at her school, come to visit.

"Hello, Sr. Mary Patrick. "

"Gloria!" She smiled at her friend.

"How are you feeling, well enough to visit?"

Yes."

"I'm the principal now you know, since Sr. Mary Joseph retired."

"Wonderful!"

"I love it. I'm so glad Fr. Lewis asked me to join the staff."

"He comes here."

"He's been so good to you. What a blessing to have him as our priest."

"He sings."

"Yes, beautifully. You always sounded wonderful when you sang together at Mass."

"I want to sing."

"Now?"

"Can I?" asked Sr. Mary Patrick who hadn't actually sang since before the accident.

"I would hope so. I can sing with you."

Sr. Mary Patrick began to sing, Guide Me O Thou Great Redeemer

Guide me, O thou great Redeemer,

pilgrim though this barren land;

I am weak, but thou art mighty;

hold me with thy powerful hand;

Gloria sang with her, holding back tears. It hurt her to see her weak friend struggle to sing.

"How are.. the children?"

"The students or mine?

"Yours."

"Good. They asked about you and are praying for you. We all are."

"I want to… get my doctorate", said Sr. Mary Patrick.

"So do I. I will when the kids are older, I hope."

"I will walk!"

"I pray you do, Sr. Mary Patrick."

"How is your husband?"

A look of sadness overtook Gloria's face.

"He, He's gone."

"With God?

"No, with Gidget!"

"What?"

"Another woman."

"How awful!"

"We will be getting annulled. Thank God the church allows that for adultery. Her name's not really Gidget. It's Julie."

"Oh"

"My cousins have been very supportive, lately, and my sister as well. So many parishioners have been so empathetic. God's truly blessed me."

"Thanks be to God."

"Yes Sr. Mary Patrick."

"I will pray for you."

"Thank you. When you get better I'll have to take you to see The Sound Of Music. It's just delightful. There is a song called Climb Every Mountain, talking about climbing until you find your dream. I hope you do the same, never give up!"

"No, never! I will work very hard!"

"Good. Trust in the Lord and continue to work hard. I will pray for you!"

Back at St. Catherine's, Mary, who was the choir director was having second thoughts about it.

"Reverend Mother, I'm not sure I can sing Marian Hymns without crying."

"Oh and why is that?"

"When my sister was…"

"Oh I see. You are so musical, though."

"I can't sing without tears. Doesn't Sr. Mary Lazarus have musical training?"

"No, she went to Loyola Marymount, but got a degree in Latin, very useful for a choir director though."

Only if she can sing it, thought Mary. Mary decided she wouldn't sing for a while. It was too painful. She prayed she could appreciate the choir's music


	12. Chapter 12

Sr. Mary Francis sat at her portable typewriter, trying to work on her dissertation in the library at Loyola University. She couldn't stop thinking about her niece and was anxious to go back to the convent and get a call from her brother about her niece's condition. She left the library, glad that due to modernizing changes in her order, she could actually drive.

"Hello, how is she?"

"She's continuing to improve, very slowly. She'd like to talk to you."

"Hello, Thank you… for the flow-ers." Sr. Mary Patrick slowly stated.

"You are very welcome, dear."

"I stood today."

"Without help?"

"Yes."

"How wonderful, dear, a true blessing."

"Yes, thank God",Sr. Mary Patrick replied.

"Remember dear, God will make a way!"

"Yes, Goodnight"

"Goodnight, may I speak to Robert again, please?"

"She stood, Robert, for how long?"

"Only 20 seconds, but I hope and pray she will continue to get better."

"Oh so do I. Did you tell Mary?"

"Yes, she sounded on the verge of tears."

"I hope she'll be alright."

"So do I."

At Gloria's house, Gloria had just shut off the TV after watching the theme of Gidget. It's Dan & Julie, she thought rolling her eyes.

"THE NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME GAAAAAAAAAAAME", came the loud voices from her daughter's room.

Well that's not Mozart's Requiem Mass, thought, Gloria. Her daughter was going to practice for choir with her friend.

Patty came down the stairs singing with her friend, Mary Ann giggling.

"Girls, that' not Mozart's Requiem Mass. "

"We practiced earlier, Mom", Patty explained.

"I believe you. You know it's a school night and Mary Ann has to be home by 9:30."

"Ok, Mrs. McDonald." Mary Ann couldn't wait until college, no more curfews!

"Mom, how's Sr. Mary Patrick?"

"She stood today when I came."

"All by herself?"

"For about 20 seconds, then she practically collapsed, until the therapist caught her."

"Oh wow. "She always made music class fun. Goodnight, Mom"

"Goodnight."

"Bye, Mrs. McDonald."

At St. Catherine's, Mary was surprised by a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Sr. Mary Paul."

"What's wrong, is it my sister?" Mary panicked.

"I'm concerned about you."

"It's past 10:00. We must be up at 5."

"You were crying at dinner."

"Yes", Mary stared at the floor.

"I want to make sure you're alright, dear."

"God will help me."

"God will help your sister too, by sending her the doctors, nurses, priest and family. God helped make all those things that will help your sister. We can help now with prayer."

Sr. Mary Peter and Mary knelt beside Mary's bed and prayed. Mary cried and cried before giving Sr. Mary Paul a hug.

"It is people like you who truly show God's love. I'm so glad you are in my life! God bless you!"

" Shh, it's all right. Here, take my handkerchief. Goodnight, dear."

"Thank you so much. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Mary slept that night knowing all was in God's hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Five years had passed since Sr. Mary Patrick's tragic accident, and her goal of getting a Master's was in the process of coming true. She had decided to go to Notre Dame, a school that had been referred to as a Catholic Ivy school. It had been a hard long five years, but she had come a long way and thanked God every day for it. As she sat at her desk, studying she said a prayer of thanks. The phone's ringing made her jump.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sister Mary Patrick. It's Patty, I'm calling to remind you we are having lunch at St. Mary's at noon."

St. Mary's College was a women's college across the street from Notre Dame. While other female undergrad students, whose only option in town was St. Mary's, wanted to be able attend Notre Dame, Patty liked St. Mary's. She considered it the Catholic version of Wellesley College and loved it! She was thrilled when she found out that her former music teacher and friend & colleague of her mother 's was finally well enough to attend Notre Dame to get her Master's in music and had been getting together with her once a week since classes began.

"Thank you for the reminder. I might have forgotten, without it." Sr. Mary Patrick had obtained permanent memory problems after the accident.

"You're welcome. Would you like to come to my choir concert on Saturday? It's at 7."

"I can't. I'm the cantor at Mass, I think, let me check." Sr. Mary Patrick looked at her calendar. "Sorry I can't dear."

"That's ok. I'd like to be a cantor someday. I think I'll go to guitar Mass on Sunday."

"Oh, how nice. That music is so refreshing. I just don't see what my sister likes about Tridentine (Latin) Mass and Gregorian chants. It took her a month until she actually went to Mass after English Mass was implemented at St. Katherine's. I'll be over soon."

"Wow, that's _so_ Pre-Vatican II. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon,dear."

"Bye."

"Bye." As soon as she hung up the phone, Sr. Mary Patrick put on her album of Medical Mission Sisters as she got ready to go to class. "I canot come, I canot come to the banquet.." she sang along as she slowly rose from her chair, grabbed her cane, rosary and put on her crucifix necklace. She had thought of a recording career, like the Medical Mission Sisters, or the Singing Nun, but was happy to play her guitar after her Bible Study with students and in her dorm in the evening before she prayed.

A few minutes later, Sr. Mary Patrick was at St. Mary's where she ran into her friend, head of Music department.

"Hello, how wonderful to see you again! I haven't seen you since that education conference years ago. I'm glad to see you are doing so well",said Sister Mary Paul.

"Thank you. I thank God that I've come this far. I'm visiting a friend today, Patty McDonald."

"Hey, don't say anything that will get me a bad grade in Music History", Patty walked up to the nuns.

"I was just going to say how you are a bright and friendly young lady",Sr. Mary Patrick explained.

"Thanks, are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, Patty, I want to hear all about that research paper on Joan of Arc. It sounds fascinating. If I wasn't a music educator I'd be studying apparitions and women in the Church."

"Oh wow, neat."

As lunch went on , they discussed Joan of Arc and women in the church.

"I find it amazing that she defied those in authority at the trial, who told her she did not have those visions. The paper examines her trial, the attitudes of those who tried her and the answers she gave. Oh it's so much fun!"

"It sounds wonderful, dear! Good luck on it. I've read the transcripts form the trial, myself. They are very inspirational!"

"Oh yes, very!" Good luck with your midterms. "

"You too, dear! I can't wait until finish this work. When I get a doctorate I'll be writing a mass, in English of course."

"Cool, I can't wait to hear that. I wonder if we'll both be big names in liturgy ten years from now."

"I hope our music will reach many people. Well dear, I have some work to do. God bless you and good luck with midterms. Do we have bible study this week?"

"Thursday, 6:15, want to write it down?"

"Thanks, Patty. Peace be with you."

"And also with you."

As Sr. Mary Patrick left, she wondered what her sister would think of her plans to become a liturgist.


	14. Chapter 14

Mary had just finished her breakfast and was ready for another morning of prayer, when she was told she had a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mary, it's Margret. I have some things to tell you."

"How are you, well?"

"Oh yes, very. I'm going to further my schooling."

"Oh just like Aunt Rose (Sr. Mary Francis), you would think it would be a requirement for nuns out it the world to get PhD's."

"We are becoming very educated, but education is a blessing. God has blessed me with intelligence and a gift for music, so I'm getting my doctorate. I'll be writing and conducting my own Mass."

"Oh how interesting, whatever you write, I hope it's traditional."

"Not too traditional, it will be in English, parts will be upbeat. You can't sing the Gloria solemnly. We need something like "Glory to God in the highest", she sang the jolly tune, she was thinking of for the Gloria.

"Don't get too modern, and what of teaching?"

"Oh I'm going to look for a job as a music director."

"Look for one?"

"More sisters do these days. I will still have a life of poverty, no huge salary. My religious community also decided not to use our religious names, but go back to our baptismal names, as many others are doing, now."

"Oh dear, this change has gone too far! God bless you dear and continue to do His work."

"I will continue to do so even if I'm Sister Margret Ward, future director of a parish's music ministry. Oh we are getting rid of the habit too. I'm still going to be wearing a crucifix and the pin of our order."

"Oh Margret, don't you dare forget your vows!"

"I won't and remember many Sisters across the world are making these changes. Think of those poor Daughters of Charity, with those Cornettes. Thanks to Sally Field there may be young children who believe they can fly. I understand you don't have the same view as me, but I want to inform you that the majority of nuns are making changes like these."

"Well as long as you aren't forcing anything on me.."

"Oh no dear, I understand that you and others do identify with the old ways and I accept that. Well, I must be going, goodbye"

Bye, dear" Mary slammed down the phone and went to pray. She thought it all seemed so sudden. She hoped her sister would stay a nun.

That night at St. Mary's, Patty was stressed. She had so much going on with school, her part time job and looking for summer employment. She need someone to talk to, she thought of calling her mom, then remembered she was teaching CCD.

"Sr. Mary Patrick, I don't feel like I can continue. I don't feel like I can do this anymore. I don't want to go to choir practice. I want to sleep!"

"Why so tired, dear?"

"Well the other night I was up late doing homework."

"Oh I see, well can you get enough sleep tonight?"

"I can and I really need more practice for this upcoming concert, so I'll go to choir."

"Sleep well tonight dear, you can go on with the help of God and his love."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"Remember, you can always talk to me. You are halfway done almost."

"Yes, with my last semester."

"Life can be very difficult, but remember, as my aunt told me in my struggles, God will make a way."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"Call me any time Patty."

"Bye, Sr. Mary Patrick.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. My order is going back to our baptismal names. I'm Sister Margret Ward now."

"Oh I like that. That's wonderful. So are all the other changes you told me about at Bible Study last night. I'll continue to pray for you."

"I will pray for you too, have fun at choir."

I think I will, bye."

Patty did have a wonderful time at choir practice, thankful for her friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: According to the SF Diocese website there is a St. Peter's in SF, any similarity is coincidental.

By 1992, Margret had been director of music ministry at St. Peter's for 20 years, and she loved it.

"Sr. Margret, my mom said when she was in school you wrote this", said Angela, a first grade student.

"Oh yes, I did. That's when I always taught music."

"When Mrs. Hernandez comes back will you not teach us new songs?" Mrs. Hernandez was on maternity leave and Margret was teaching music again.

"Well, I'll give Mrs. Hernandez songs I wrote."

"Oh yay!"

"Sr. Margret, Luis is pulling my hair!"

"Luis Gomez, stop pulling Maria's hair, or I'll send you to the principal's office."

"Sorry, Maria!"

"Now let's sing our song about our holy mother. 'Mother of Jesus, Mother of God'… " She had forgotten how much energy it took to work with grade schoolers. The church choir members didn't pull each other's hair.

At St. Kathernine's Mary was very nervous about the Pope's visit. What would he think about a choir singing songs Motown style? She couldn't understand why her sisters loved "Sr. Mary Clarence's" style of music. She spent the rest of the afternoon praying about the Pope's visit, and then she had an idea. Margret was modern, maybe she would like to come to the mass.

"Hello, Margret."

"Mary, I heard the Pope is coming to your church, how wonderful. If I was there I'd ask for women to be fully included in all aspects of ministry."

"Margret Elizabeth Ward, you may come but you must not say anything about women's ordination!"

"I won't dear. Thank you for letting me come, Sr. Mary Clarence has worked wonders with that choir, from what I've heard of."

"Don't forget to write it down, dear."

What time is the mass?"

10:30."

"That will give me just enough time to run over after 9:00. Well, I must go to the adult education center to teach ESL."

"Teach what?"

"English as a second language."

"Oh don't do too much dear."

"Oh stop worrying, you mustn't be so protective. I'm almost 70 and you are the younger sister!"

"I suppose you are right dear, see you Sunday."

"Bye,dear."

Next Sunday Mary sat by her sister anxiously awaiting the choir's performance and the Pope's reaction.

"I will follow him, follow him where he may go", the choir sang. Oh dear, it's another one of those songs, thought Mary.

This is brilliant, thought Margret.

It's not that bad, it's very good singing, even though it's not technically a religious song, thought Mary, who the song ended Mary glanced at the Pope and saw him standing as he clapped. She was thrilled and gave a gesture of approval to Sr. Mary Clarence.

"Oh how wonderful! I must go talk to her!", exclaimed Margret.

"Let's go congratulate them dear, and then we will be presented to His Holiness. Remember, no talk of women's ordination."

"Sr. Mary Clarence that was just lovely. You've impressed the Pope! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, for everything Rev. Mother."

"You're very welcome; this is my sister, Sr. Margret."

"That was wonderful! Do you have the arrangement? "Margret asked.

"Arrangement?"

"Did you write it?"

"Oh, not on paper, just up here." Sr. Mary Clarence pointed to her head.

"Oh, how wonderful! You must write it down for me some time. This is my address."

"Thank you, Sr. Margret."

"You are very welcome, dear. May God bless you."

"You too, Sr. Margret. Sister, why don't you wear the habit?"

"My community believes that to dress as others is more suitable and practical for this day and age. This is the pin of our order."

"Oh, ok."

After they had met the Pope, Mary asked her sister if she wanted to sit and rest.

"Of course not, I must go over my lesson plan for tomorrow!"

"On the seventh day he rested, and so should you!"

"I suppose so! Goodbye Sr. Mary…"

"Clarence like Thomas."

"Oh how clever he's Catholic too, you know. Sr. Joan is a lawyer and says he's written painfully long dissents, but I digress. Bye dear."

"Bye."

After Margret left, "Sr. Mary Clarence "asked about her. Is she ill, you seemed kind of concerned about her? "

"She could have been a martyr, for Civil Rights. She was kidnaped by the most evil men, who have done horrid things to many minorities and even hate Catholics, those who shall not be named."

"The KKK?"

"Yes, she went to Selma to be with protesters after Bloody Sunday."

"Wow! God bless her, and I really mean that."

Her kidnapers were intoxicated and she suffered a TBI, Traumatic Brain Injury. That's why speech is still a bit difficult, why she uses a cane and has memory problems."

"Wow, before I came here I hadn't prayed since I went to Catholic School, but I'll continue to pray for her and say a prayer of thanks for what she did."

"Thank You. I shall miss you dear. May God watch over you."

"You too. May I call you the Iron Lady, you remind me a bit of the former Prime Minister, tough and a fighter."

"Yes you may! I adore her. She was a brilliant leader."

"Let's not talk politics. I'm going to say goodbye to the sisters."

"Not until the Iron Lady gives you a hug. Deloris, I will always think of you as Sr. Mary Clarence."

"Thanks." The women left truly blessed they had known each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I know the nuns could not gain an education degree in a year but that's how the sequel works (one year apart) and I like the dates better. I have no clue what the Reverend Mother actually did at St. Francis,either.

It was a beautiful day April day in San Francisco and Sister Margret was singing Des Colores with her ESL students after their lesson, on her 71st birthday.

"This was very fun. Thank you very much. Maria, this chocolate flan is wonderful", said Sister Margret, taking a bite.

"Thank you, Sister. You are a good teacher. I am going to bring Padre, I mean, Father Ambrosi my flan."

"How nice, Maria."

At St. Francis School, Sr. Mary Joseph was looking forward to enjoying another performance with her sister by her side. This past fall her religious community began teaching high school. She taught religious education and always was available to listen to students and counsel them. Since "Sr. Mary Clarence" had brought life to the convent, Sr. Mary Joseph had begun to show more positive emotions and wasn't as strict and prim and proper as she used to be. She had begged "Sr. Mary Clarence" to come to teach music and was about to attend a statewide music competition, to watch her now friend direct and her students, once again inviting her sister to come watch with her. She called her to give her a friendly reminder.

"Oh Mary, my students had a birthday party for me. It was wonderful!"

"Oh, how kind of them. You remember what time you will meet me tomorrow?"

"Yes, 10:00, it's on the calendar. I can't wait to see Sr. Mary Clarence again and to give you that book I just read, Dead Man Walking. For some reason, I picture Susan Sarandon when I read it."

"Oh, well I can't wait to see you again, dear."

"Same here, dear. Tomorrow will be so much fun."

"I hope so, dear. Have a good night, Margret."

"You too, Mary."

The next day, the sisters enjoyed the choir of St. Francis High's enthusiastic and modern version of Joyful, Joyful. It was amazing and they won!

"Oh we have enough money to keep the school open!" Sr. Mary Joseph was exuberant as they left.

"Sr. Mary Clarence I would love to hear all about your life as woman religious" said Sr. Margret.

"A.. ?"

"It's another term for sister."

"Oh well you see, I worked in the Louisiana prisons .."

"Did you know Sister Helen, who wrote this?" Sister Margret showed her the book.

Sr. Mary Joseph raised her eyebrows. Last year she told the nuns she ministered to hookers in Reno, now it was the Louisiana prisons. Perhaps she had read Dead Man Walking.

"No I didn't but I've heard about her book."

"Were you a spiritual advisor to a death row inmate?"

"No, a prison chaplain."

"What interesting, yet challenging work."

"Oh yeah, it was." "Sr. Mary Clarence" was actually thinking of returning to the church. Being with these women had strengthened her almost nonexistent faith.

"My work right now is challenging as well…" The three women continued to talk all afternoon and have dinner at Sr. Margret's convent. "Sr. Mary Clarence" never revealed her true identity that night, since she had fun seeing how interested Margret's fellow convent sisters were. One among them was actually working as a prison chaplain, after she had retired from teaching. It was a wonderful night.


End file.
